harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lily J. Potter
Aurors? The article says that Lily and James were Aurors. That´s wrong. According to JKR, they hadn´t an Occupation because James was rich. --Rodolphus 17:10, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Lily Evans?? I say we move Lily Potter to Lily Luna Potter, and this into Lily Potter. Anyone searching "Lily Potter" would obviously be looking for this. Teng/Sign here}} http://i216.photobucket.com/albums/cc45/C_Teng/White_party_hat.png C Teng 23:29, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :I would disagree as she was always only referred to as Lily Evans. Mafalda Hopkirk 13:49, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::If the page was moved, however, it should go to Lily Potter I, with Harry's daughter going to Lily Potter II, just like we do with James Potter. To move a page to their full name, such as Lily Luna Potter, would require a community decision to move all pages to their full name. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 14:29, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::I have to say, I'm kind of in favor moving all pages to their full name. Although I would say make "Lily Potter" a disambig. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 19:57, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I moved Lily Potter to Lily Luna Potter. Could an admin please move Lily Potter to Lily Evans, now? http://i216.photobucket.com/albums/cc45/C_Teng/White_party_hat.png C Teng 20:01, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I reverted your page move. This has to be discussed before action is taken. Please do not attempt to move the page again until a decision is reached. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 20:20, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Okay, then, my opinion: change Lily Potter to Lily Luna Potter, and Lily Evans to Lily Potter. And by the way, the template is used too much in this wiki. --C Teng :The template is used on all the book articles to italicize them (as they are in written English). It is something we have been doing for a long time. "Too much" is a very opinionated phrase, if you want to discuss it then propose when it should be used and when it should not be used, do not just make statements about it being used "too much." In terms of using full names, opinions? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 19:58, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :: I think I'm against it; the full names are given in the intro paragraphs, so they're one of the first things people read. - Cubs Fan2007 20:08, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::I agree that we shouldn't move articles to the character's full name. Case in point: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I think if we need to further disambiguate Harry's daughter from his mother, it might make more sense to move Lily Evans to Lily Evans Potter, which is what The Lexicon has done. We don't have evidence to suggest that Harry's daughter publicly identifies herself by both her first and middle names. -Starstuff 01:03, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::What about using Lily Potter as a disambig page? Thoughts? (in other words moving Lily Potter to somewhere else (Lily Luna Potter for instance), keeping Lily Evans here but Lily Potter is a disambig page, a la Barty Crouch). -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 01:13, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm for uniformality in the article titles. If we move Lily Potter to Lily Luna Potter, then we have to move all character articles to their full name for the sake of uniformality (James Potter II becomes James Sirius Potter, for instance). Lily Evans goes to Lily Potter, and we tag each with a youmay tag, and create Lily Potter (disambiguation) as the disambig page. If we don't want to make use of the full names, then Lily Potter becomes as a disambig, with both Lily Evans and Lily Potter retitled as Lily Potter I and Lily Potter II respectively. While I would support a move towards using full names, I believe it should be implemented wiki-wide, and be the result of a community decision. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 07:10, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm in favor of Lily I and Lily II. It's just easier to differentiate between them that way. - Cubs Fan2007 08:09, 7 April 2008 (UTC) For my part, i think it's a really bad idea. Nobody ever talks about Lily Evans as "Lily Potter I". James Potter I has no other name than James Potter I. Lily Evans is never referred to as Lily Potter! Lily Luna Potter makes sense but i ask - WHEN and WHO would ever have a confusion as to "who is Lily Evans" and why would they gain MORE understanding of who that is when you say "Oh that is Lily Potter I." I just think it's a really bad idea, i think it looks bad, sounds ugly and is completely unnecessary. Just my two cents! Mafalda Hopkirk 14:10, 7 April 2008 (UTC) I think, that the article about Harry´s mother should be named Lily Potter. She married James Potter and took over his name. His daughter should be named Lily Luna Potter or Lily Potter 2.--Rodolphus 14:52, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Rodolphus I respectfully and adamantly disagree - Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood would all likewise have their articles officially titled with their husbands' names. The article should be entitled what the character is referred to as. She is never referred to as Lily Potter or Lily Potter I. Mafalda Hopkirk 17:47, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::In response to Cavalier One: I agree, if we were to move them to full names we have to do it across the wiki. I also agree with Maflda Hopkirk -- using "Lily Potter I" and "Lily Potter II" is kinda silly since they are never referred to that way. Is "Lily Evans" ever referred to as "Lily Potter"? If so...then we should probably make "Lily Potter" a disambig as opposed to being for "Lily Luna Potter." -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 19:54, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::In Deathly Hallows, her gravestone reads "Lily Potter, born 30 January 1960, died 31 October 1981". She died as an "official" Potter. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 20:04, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Or even a Youmay might suffice? Mafalda Hopkirk 20:08, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::It already has a Youmay on it. I believe the issue is that if someone is searching HPW and they search for "Lily Potter" are they expecting Harry's mother or daughter? (And thanks Cav.) -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 20:47, 7 April 2008 (UTC) We could also name the articles Lily Potter Sr. and Jr. or Lily Potter (mother) and Lily Potter (daughter). In my German audio book Prisoner of Azkaban, she´s named Lily Potter and not Lily Evans. Mafalda: If you say that it´s always referred to her as Lioy Evans, you´re wrong.--Rodolphus 14:47, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Rodolphus, the Sr and Jr tags are only used by the male members of the family, and usually when the two are father and son. DJ, if I were searching for Lily Potter, then I'd generally be going for the mother, not the daughter. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 14:56, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::I cringe at adding yet another opinion to this discussion, but... I agree with Mafalda in that usually we hear about Harry's mother as "Lily Evans". Not always, but with the exception of the gravestone, she is only ever referred to as Lily Potter when both her and James are being discussed ("the Potters", "James and Lily Potter", etc.). Personally, I think of her as Lily Evans, but I also kind of agree with Cav; if I were searching for Lily Potter, I would generally be looking for Harry's mother, not his daughter. I think Lily Potter should be a disambig, and the daughter referred to as Lily Luna Potter. Including her middle name might not be entirely consistent, but it could be an exception, given all the confusion and the fact that neither is ever referred to as "Lily Potter I" or "Lily Potter II". Oread 15:14, 8 April 2008 (UTC) I stand by my suggestion for Lily Evans Potter and Lily Potter. Harry's mother is usually referred to as "Lily Evans" in the books, but is called "Lily Potter" on a few occasions, and so "Lily Evans Potter" would sort of be the best of both worlds. Otherwise, I think we should opt for Wikipedia-style disambiguation by parentheses, as in "Lily Potter (Harry's mother)" and "Lily Potter (Harry's daughter)." "Lily Potter (mother)" and "Lily Potter (daugther)" would imply that Lily Luna was Lily Evans' daughter. That's why I think the current system of disambiguation by roman numerals is confusing, because, typically, John Doe I and John Doe II would be father and son. James Potter II is not the son of James Potter I and Fred Weasley II is not the son of Fred Weasley I. I think using roman numerals gets even more awkward with women, because not only is "Lily Potter I" not the mother of "Lily Potter II," but traditionally roman numeral suffixes are only used by men. Another idea might be to disambiguate with a middle initial: Lily Potter and Lily L. Potter and James Potter and James S. Potter. -Starstuff 19:15, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :: The way I understand it, within the wiki, the "I" and "II" tags aren't meant to imply they are mother/daughter or father/son. They're simply there so users can tell them apart; Lily and James the elder were the first pair with those names, while Lily and James the younger were the second pair. - Cubs Fan2007 19:30, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::You're right that's what they are meant for but it is confusing since they are not in parenthesis. Really anything that is used to just give a unique title to a page should be in parenthesis. Now before I say this: no one go changing pages around yet or anything. OK, now I think we have come to the conclusion that Lily Potter should be a disambig page (since I 100% would also be looking for Harry's mother by searching for that). Now what do we want to keep "Lily Evans" or move to "Lily Evans Potter" (does it really matter -- they can just link to each other). I like Oread's suggestion -- we can move "Lily Potter" to "Lily Luna Potter." Now hear me out -- I know this is a full name, but honestly why would we force a unique article title (as in "Lily Potter II" or "Lily Potter (Harry's daughter)," etc. when JKR has given us one? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 19:46, 8 April 2008 (UTC) the memory in ootp i think its a shame we dnt see her sticking up 4 snape in his memory in the movie... we really dnt she much of her at all We might see some of her in the extended cut on ABC Family tonight.--Jj7362 23:38, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Gryffindor I know this article says Lily went to Gryffindor, but does it also say so in any of the books? She wears the gryfindor signa in the movie, but I dont trust the movies much. it should atleast have a reference to what book said so. :Half=Blood Prince chapter 4 and Deathly Hallows chapter 33. - Nick O'Demus 06:14, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes :) :The book, Harry Potter and the Deathly ''Hallows says that Lily was sorted into Gryffindor. 17:04, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Horace Slughorn Does it actually say anywere that she gave him a fish. It says so in the movies but does it atually say so in the books? Feel welcome to change it back to the fish if you can find any referance to it in the book, but for the time being I'll change it to: Slughorn: You shouldn't have your favroutes as a teacher, of course, but she was one of mine. Your mother, Lily Evans. One of the brightest I ever taught, Vivacious, you know. Charming girl. I used to tell her she ought to have been in my house. Very cheeky answers I got back, too. It doesn´t need a reference to the book, as it doesn´t contradict it.--Rodolphus 18:03, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :According to this wiki's Canon Policy, events from the films can be considered canon unless they ''contradict events from the book. While it doesn't say anything about Francis in the books, there's nothing that says it didn't happen either, so it can be considered canon, although the quote you mentioned is perfectly valid too. - Nick O'Demus 18:06, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Behind the Scenes In the film version of Sorcerer's Stone there is a woman holding a child in King's Cross who is talking to the railway person just prior to Harry walking up to ask about Platform 9 3/4. This woman looks precisely like the actress who plays Harry's mother. Anyone have any information on her as to whether or not she's actually the same actress? Mr Norrell 17:49, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Cleaning Up On the article, under the section "Relationship", it keeps saying "This article or section needs to be cleaned up to conform to a higher standard of quality", but it looks fine to me. I went onto the Talk Page and found there was nothing I could edit. What am I supposed to do? - Lilyana 05:25, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :The relationship section of most articles is tagged in this fashion. There are grammatical errors and wording issues that can be found in any article. The information can always get better and the understanding of the relationships can always be furthered. Also, please sign your posts with the four tildes or use the signature button. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 05:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :That makes more sense. Sorry, I'm too new to this. Thanks. - Lilyana 04:56, May 30, 2010 (UTC) in LEGO we can get an image of lego video game?Pol 871 18:35, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I can´t take one, but she appears in the Mirror of Erised scene and her Spirit is even playable.--Rodolphus 18:38, July 19, 2010 (UTC) James Potter Hi guys, I see that James Potter is said to be Head Boy in his seventh year with Lily Evans being Head Girl. (In the paragraph of Lily's friendship with James Potter). This is NOT true. Have a look at Order of the Phoenix where Harry is upset about not being made a prefect and he then finds out that his father was also never a prefect. Thus he could not be Head Boy. Remus Lupin was a prefect for Gryffindor. :To be Head Boy, one doesn't need to have been a Prefect before, apparently. Hagrid specifically says James and Lily were Head Boy and Girl (Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 4). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 10:40, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Prefects and Head Boy Yes, it does say that James Potter I was head boy. Yes it says that he wasn't a prefect before he became Head Boy, but he was a special case. I think Professor Dumbledore didn't chose James as a prefect, because of the same reason why Dumbledore picked Ron instead of Harry. James was too much of a troublemaker. But he changed during his sixth year (I think) and maybe Dumbledore saw fit to have him and Lily Potter the heads (as it would also bring them closer together) 05:52, September 4, 2010 (UTC)hpfreak13 Lily Potter Why isn't this page at Lily Potter? After she got married she changed her name to Lily Potter. In Deathly Hallows, her gravestone even calls her Lily Potter. This would be like having Molly's page at Molly Prewett.Icecreamdif 23:41, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Read the "Lily Evans??" discussion further up on this page, and the policy on the naming of articles. - Nick O'Demus 23:45, November 10, 2010 (UTC) The policy on the naming of articles says that the article title should use the last name that the character used regardless of marriage. Since her tombstone says Lily Potter, that would seem to be the last name that she used.Icecreamdif 00:56, April 5, 2011 (UTC) : The Harry Potter wikia uses maiden/given names for titles and not their nicknames or marriage names. If you look at Ginvera or Hermione for example, you will see they are called Ginevra Weasley and Hermione Granger and not Ginevra Potter and Hermione Weasley. Same for people with nicknames as Voldemort's page is titled Tom Marvolo Riddle and not Voldemort. For some people, you can type their marriage/nick names and you will end up on the same page as the search engine will automatically redirect you (try typing Hermione Weasley and you will end up on Hermione Granger or Ginny Potter will end you up on Ginevra Weasley). This is exceluded from Lily as if you type Lily Potter you will be directed to the article of Lily Potter (Lily Luna Potter) Harry's daughter. —Firefox1095 01:03, April 5, 2011 (UTC) But there is no evidence that Ginny or Hermione changed their names when they married, while we know that Lily changed her name when she married. Look at Molly and Petunia's pages. They are not at Molly Prewett, or Petunia Evans, because we know that they changed their names when they married, just like we know that Lily changed her name when she married.Icecreamdif 01:33, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't see any difference between Lily and Molly. Both of them changed their names when they were married, and both have granddaughters who were named after them. To be consistent, we should either move this page to Lily Potter, and Harry's daughter's page to Lily Potter II, or we should move Ron's mom's page to Molly Prewett, and Percy's daughter's page to Molly Weasley. If no one has any objections, I will move this page to Lily Potter.Icecreamdif 21:02, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Quote???? Where does Petunia say "You didn't just lose a mother that night in Godric's Hollow, you know. I lost a sister."(Sorry if quote is incorrect)? 12:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC)C.N.MalfoyfromHarryPotterFanonWiki She told that to him in a deleted scene on the second disk of the DVD. Harry granger 19:15, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::That was a scene that was filmed but did not appear in the theatretic version in the films but was included on the DVD and BluRay as a deleted scene. —— Firefox1095 — 03:28, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :: ::OK, thanks. I wen to the cinema to watch it so I didn't see the scene. :: 13:47, April 24, 2011 (UTC)C.N.MalfoyfromHarryPotterFanonWiki 1 of the 14 characters Lily wasn't one of the fourteen characters to be in all eight films. She was in; Philosophers Stone Goblet of Fire Order of the Phoenix I dunno if she was in Half-Blood Prince Deathly Hallows Part 1(I think) Deathly Hallows Part 2 13:49, May 1, 2011 (UTC)C.N.MalfoyfromHarryPotterFanonWiki She was in Half-Blood Prince on a photo with Slughorn and others. And she was in Deathly Hallows Part 1 lying dead on the floor after the attack of Lord Voldemort. Harry granger 15:27, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't recall Lily ever appearing in Part 1 of Hallows. Where did she appear? What scene? --KiumaruHamachi 16:58, May 1, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::It happened when Harry is in Godric's Hollow together with Hermione. Harry granger 17:57, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Actaully yes she is of of the 14 characters. :::Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone: Mirror of Erised :::Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets: The album that Hagrid gave to Harry :::Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban: The moving picture on Harry's bedside table dancing with James :::Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire: Priori Incantatem; protected Harry from Voldemort for a moment :::Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix: The picture of the Original order of the Phoenix :::Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince: Slughorn's photo :::Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows film: She appeared for only a fraction of a second when Harry's scar prickled (when Voldemort was angry he escaped) and fell into Voldemort's mind and had a quick flashback into Voldemort's mind in Godric's Hollow with Hermone. Here is the snapshot of her. :::Oh, OK. I forgot she was in CoS and PoA but I haven't seen the HBP and I've forgotton most of DHP1 and Part 2 isn't out yet. So, sorry about my mistake. 11:53, May 2, 2011 (UTC)C.N.Malfoy Slug Club At the end of the first paragraph: "A talented student, Lily was a member of the Slug Club and Head Girl in her seventh year." HP Wiki is being cited as a source in claiming that Lily ONLY joined the Slug Club in her seventh year, ostensibly due to the ambiguity of this sentence. I don't believe there is any evidence to suggest that this is true. I've not had anything to do with this site (or any other Wikis) so I don't want to step on any toes by altering the article (not even sure if I can), but I would appreciate it if someone could perhaps review the wording of this sentence so that Lily's time in the Slug Club is less cloudy. Thanks ~LadyC (FunTrivia Editor) "A talented student, Lily was a member of the Slug Club and was made Head Girl in her seventh year." - Hope that works for you :) - Lilyana 22:44, July 25, 2011 (UTC) FALSE IMAGE Please the image of Lily Potter is NOT REAL, so not change it to someone fake, Lily has a film character image/ book image and it is unecessary for it to be changed, espically at free will. Hermione Granger? Vana Bloom 03:15, August 6, 2011 (UTC) It should be mentioned that Lily bears a huge resemblance to Hermione Granger. They were both muggle-born, and they both were extremely talented witches despite being muggle-born. It also makes sense that Harry would look for traits like that in a best friend; Hermione watches out for Harry in a way that's a little motherly. Is the photo fake or real? XxPinkgumdropsxx 06:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) *It does make a huge resemblance but maybe it would be smarter to mention that Hermione resembles Lily because Lily was alive before so it would make more sense to compare Hermione to Lily rather than the other way around Joe.Blanchard4 02:21, June 14, 2012 (UTC) 21:21 June 13, 2012 (UTC) Marital status Why is Lily listed as 'widowed' in her infobox. She was only widowed for a few minutes. Even if only for a few minutes, she was widowed, and should be listed as such.--Rodolphus 15:16, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Photo The photo of Lily used in the Infobox is too dark to properly illustrate her appearance. Whilst I am aware the last movie was filmed in a darker hue, this still isn't a very good image to use.Miraitrunks766 01:20, March 11, 2012 (UTC) The event of the Lake Incident was not reported very accurately. For example, there is no mention of the "half smile", it is simply described as "ambiguous" -in my opinion, if it was there and it seemed strange and unexplained, might as well throw that in for completeness' sake-. Dumbledore's reaction when Lily died In the relationships section, there's a sentence which says, "During a conversation with Severus Snape shortly after Lily's death, Dumbledore appeared to be extremely cold and angry, emphasising how much he cared for Lily and how distressed he was about her murder." I don't agree with this. For example, during the conversation with Snape, Dumbledore informs him that Harry has Lily's eyes, disagrees with Snape's wish to die and promises not to tell anyone that Snape will help him protect Harry. When reading that scene, I was under the impression that Dumbledore acted as he usually did. Edosun (talk) 16:26, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Marital status Lily was widowed when she died.. that's how it's written on all pages (e.g. Andromeda Tonks' page). :See also this here and please sign your posts with ~~~~. Thank you. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 12:20, April 18, 2013 (UTC)